


【RASEO】Lit

by yunnnn020



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: ⠀⠀⠀*RASEO*架空世界*人類&小狐仙那系列*RTK 2次競演相關*BGM ONEUS-Lit⠀⠀
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 2





	【RASEO】Lit

**Author's Note:**

> ⠀   
> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> *RASEO  
> *架空世界  
> *人類&小狐仙那系列  
> *RTK 2次競演相關  
> *BGM ONEUS-Lit  
> ⠀  
> ⠀

⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
與君一同徹夜玩樂。  
⠀  
⠀  
他第一次見到李抒澔是父王領著自己到附近為秋天的小型祝祭打獵，臣子們忙著準備場地和器具的期間，金英助逮著時機往原路走了一段路，曾經被稱讚擁有貓一般的動態視力，使他就算騎著馬也清楚的看見他們途經之路的樹叢旁邊縮成一團的少年。但不知是因為金英助身上看著就造價不菲的袍子，又或是身為世子的氣魄，導致對方在他正想扶他起來時躲掉了那隻手。少年狐狸一般的眼睛睜得大大的，零碎的單字試圖組織成句，沒說出個所以然來。  
⠀  
⠀  
然後金英助又一次伸出了手，這次對方只是輕輕靠近又馬上躲開，多情的世子並沒有因此生氣，越是如此他就越想親近，但是不遠處傳來了呼喚世子邸下的聲音，金英助只能抽回空著的手，爬上了自己的馬又上山了，有緣的話就能見面了吧，他想。  
⠀  
⠀  
祝祭活動主導的是現在的王，金英助作為世子只需要坐在一旁遵循大而簡的步驟即可，即便如此，結束的時候還是很疲累。因為全國祝祭的緣故不用上朝，各種教育活動也是停止的，只要有空閒他都會翻到牆外不遠的涼亭，偶爾寫寫畫畫、偶爾吹吹笛子。今天坐不到一刻鐘就收拾好紙筆準備回到寢殿，抬腿之前，他在寂靜的夜晚中聽見了另一個人的呼吸聲。  
⠀  
⠀  
雖然生作東方人的面孔，髮色卻是淺淺的金，他默默的在心裡稱呼對方為狐狸少年，此刻狐狸少年怔怔地看著金英助。  
⠀  
⠀  
那之後兩人在月圓的晚上見面，這是金英助得到的頻率。狐狸少年會帶著他在皇宮周圍散步，更多時候他們在月光照耀的夜晚乘著輕舟依在湖畔，用笛子吹著成調的小曲，一直到二十五歲的那個月朔。金英助逃離了附近臣子的視線一時興起穿越樹林前往湖畔，也許是莫名的註定，他見到了那隻白色的狐狸，然後狐狸逃跑了。  
⠀  
⠀  
金英助以為在他發現對方的真身之後就再也見不著對方了，但狐狸少年只是在他躊躇之間先開口了：「因為我們一樣孤獨。」然後在措手不及的時候介紹了自己的名字，那是金英助第一次聽見狐狸少年，或者說李抒澔的聲音。他無法否認自己一開始接近李抒澔是沒有目的性的，但是相處了這麼長一段時間，所有異樣的情感全部糾結在一起。身為世子當然需要擁有能夠與未來國母形象相襯的世子嬪，他知道不行，但是他不想放棄。  
⠀  
⠀  
「今夜月色真美。」他們在一次又一次的親吻度過後來每一個月圓的夜。  
⠀  
⠀  
狐仙修煉必須吸收人類的精氣，那是某一次金英助在書中讀到的，李抒澔也曾經與他說過一樣的事，他並沒有詢問後果，不過從對方的表情中能夠讀懂什麼。金英助總是這樣毫不留情的奉獻自己的溫柔給他，李抒澔回到原形躲進石縫中的空間裡，今天是他以狐狸型態生活的最後一個月圓。  
⠀  
⠀  
現實不允許如此，他和李抒澔的事情早就被掌握的一清二楚，在先王一次次的寬容下漸漸變得大膽，即位後更甚。下一次秋季祝祭是月朔，他看著彎成勾的新月，在祝祭結束後無視了王妃的請求，用樂令牌離開城牆。金英助在相同的時間出了城牆，唯一不同的是，對方在見面之時交換了親吻，他聽見那人輕嘆了口氣後說：「我們會再見的。」就是現在，在虛無縹緲之中，少年又一次變回了狐狸，他什麼也沒有捉住。  
⠀  
⠀  
然後更大的聲音向著此地聚集，今夜便是尾聲，他並不想就這麼倉皇地做結束，但是現實並不允許他們有任何選擇的餘地。


End file.
